callmekevinfandomcom-20200215-history
First Name and Second One Pickens
Prenatal and Infancy First Name and Second One Pickens are two alien-sim hybrid children fathered by Ryland Oakley when the Jim thought the house was running low on slaves. They were conceived outside the spa, when Jim took the cult there after the untimely death of Project. During his pregnancy, Ryland's very large belly looked like a boot, as if he had shoplifted something, or as if he had a whole table in front of him. While in labor, Ryland was commanded to clean by the vampiric Jim. The two would also have woohoo in the bush that served as the restroom for the art gallery. They were born in game during the video "Sims 4 but I open a terrible store." They were born on prank day. As a way to show their alliance with Jim and the cult they, at birth, were given Jim's last name. Delivered at the hospital, First Name was born first and Second One, as the name implies was second. Baby enthusiasm waned after First Name's birth. Ryland would breastfeed the boys. The boys' infancy was spent in the basement being cared for by both of the Santas. Mostly the twins would cry in stereo. Toddlers As toddlers, they were not completely restricted to the basement anymore, but were instead were able to exist upstairs to some extent. While still trapped in the basement, the boys would cry and make messes. They at times would witness Jim's visits to the basement to drink plasma from the different prisoners. After moving to Del Sol Valley to become a star, Jim allowed the boys to exist upstairs. They had toddler beds and a potty in the kitchen. They even were given a chance to learn some toddler skills taught by Ryland and nanny Izumi Yoshida. At one point, Jim even played with one of the boys once. He was even glared at by one, but had to shower the interaction away afterward, disgusted by the moment. Their toddler years were otherwise ignored like most children in Jim's charge. Childhood and tragedy The boys aged into children offscreen during the video "Sims 4 but I open a bar that doesn't allow people to leave." First Name showed he was raised right, having went to sleep at the end of a bed in the house, knowing he was not allowed in the bed. Jim had planned to divide them, making the one deemed more annoying of the two to the basement to make content for Jim. However, this fate would not happen as, in continuing to live in the palatial home Jim provided it would prove fatal as, with such opulence, one of the homes features was a pool. Second One Pickens would drown on Harvest day in the swimming pool during the video "Sims 4 but I drastically improve my k/d". This did not bother Jim, as Jim considered First Name the favorite anyway. First Name, now a twin without a twin, began acting out. He would splatter paint on the floor and generally misbehave. When Jim decide to move from his fancy home into a prison, First Name dwelled in the basement with the other slaves/family members. First name, after the battle royal, embraced prison life, playing and acting out in the prison and sleeping in one of the cells. However, life in the hoosegow would not last. Soon the family moved to Strangerville and he would be locked out of the tiny trailer Jim buys. He would watch as Jim would feed the infected fruit to Ryland and his subsequent possession as a result. They would then move to the subterranean home under the crashed airplane. First Name's adolescence As time passed, First Name eventually became a teen... an evil one, choosing public enemy as he grew up. On their birthday, Second One sent him a gift. His aging to a teenager occurred during the video "Sims 4 but I poison Strangerville." Feeling self-conscience about ugly looks, First Name decided to put on his human disguise. Kevin, deeming it cultural appropriation decide to change it for political correctness. His new appearance as a teen is a tannish male with exceptionally large ears, red hair dyed yellow in places styled in a "mohawk-mullet" (a mohawk under a Santa hat) and an orangish-red business suit jacket and matching skirt with pearls along with white socks and flipflops (thongs/sandals). His body was designed to be proportioned in a way that made him exceptionally thin in his legs and upper arms yet thick in his lower arms and trunk in one circular location or as Kevin describes him, "I don't think I've ever seen someone more accurately the saying 'the food goes straight to my hips.'" Feeling repressed as a teen, First Name asked if he could "adult" more, though Jim's responds is not shown by Kevin. He would live relatively under Jim's radar while Jim busied himself unravelling the mystery of the town. After the Super Villains failed to kill the mother plant and Jim is killed and First Name is shown to be sad. He even expresses a forlorn loneliness that no one likes him and that he fears no one ever will. He is reassured that people do like him. Ghost-Jim, after moving back home, solicits the family (including First Name whom he actually has a decent relationship with... somehow) to join him in killing it. The team succeeds, but victory is short-lived as Jim takes all the credit, depressing First Name.